


Just A Kiss

by Suzie_Shooter



Category: Formula 1 RPF, Rush (2013)
Genre: Frottage, Gay Panic, M/M, Niki is too tired for your shit, Oral Sex, Questioning Sexuality, Sharing a Bed, kissing for a dare, kissing for real, use of a homophobic slur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 09:30:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15793764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzie_Shooter/pseuds/Suzie_Shooter
Summary: When James and Niki kiss each other for a dare, neither of them can quite put it out of their minds.





	Just A Kiss

Parties weren’t Niki’s favourite place to be, particularly crowded rooms full of people he didn’t know, but he’d been happy enough talking to Clay Regazzoni in a corner of the room when a woman shouldered her way out of the crush, seized his face between her hands and started kissing him like they were long lost lovers.

Taken aback, but after three glasses of wine not entirely averse to this turn of events, Niki mentally shrugged and went with it. For one thing she was stunning, and for another this was to a certain extent an occupational hazard, albeit one that tended to happen less to him than -

James Hunt. Niki suddenly remembered where he’d seen the girl before and pulled back. Sure enough he now recognised her as having been attached to Hunt, limpet-like, about half an hour previously.

“Hello,” she said, giving him an impish smile.

Niki smiled back. “Hallo. I don’t believe we’ve been introduced?”

“I’m Shelley.”

“Pleased to meet you.” 

Before Niki could say any more, the crowd parted to reveal Hunt himself. Niki looked up a little warily, his friend being someone who tended to punch first and ask questions later, but to his relief Hunt just looked amused.

“And what exactly do you think you’re doing?” 

Niki opened his mouth to protest his innocence, but the question had apparently been directed at Shelley, who laughed and folded her arms.

“Proving a point. I was right. He is a better kisser than you.” 

James and Niki exchanged a look of almost equal surprise, which morphed into indignation and amusement respectively.

“Yes well, I suppose you have to try harder when you look like the back end of a bus,” James said scornfully. “No offence Niki.”

“None taken,” Niki said politely. He was used to James’ insults, which in any case leaned more towards affection than spite, and they slid off him now like water from a duck’s back.

“That’s my point,” Shelley declared. “You’re _not_ trying. You take too much for granted James.”

“I’ve never had any complaints before,” James protested, uncomfortably aware of the increasing interest of the gathered crowd. “And I don’t care what you say, I am definitely a better kisser than _him_ ,” he added, jabbing a finger in Niki’s direction. 

“How would you know?” This was from Clay, who was enjoying this confrontation immensely. “Maybe Niki is better. Maybe it’s quality not quantity, huh?”

"Balls," said James pithily. 

"Well there's clearly only one way to settle it," Clay announced. "You'll just have to kiss each other."

"What?" James burst out. His horrified indignation was such that Niki, who'd been about to protest on similar lines, saw an excellent opportunity for winding him up.

"He's right," Niki said, straight-faced. "You cannot comment on a thing you have not experienced. And as you are unwilling to do so, we can only go with the objective assessment of the lady here. Therefore, as things stand, I am better than you."

"Prove it.”

Niki gave him a fixed look, then figured to hell with it. “I’m game,” he said with a shrug.

“What? No, I didn’t mean that,” James backtracked hurriedly, and Niki was just congratulating himself on having called his bluff when Clay stuck another oar in.

“Chicken, James? Niki got bigger cojones as well then?”

The surrounding crowd started making clucking noises, and James looked briefly so furious that Niki wondered if he was about to get punched after all. Then James gave a frustrated growl and darted forward, grabbing Niki and planting a rough and heavy kiss on his lips before almost shoving him away again.

Having regained his balance, Niki gave a dismissive snort. “Is that really the best you can do? No wonder you are getting bad reviews. But I will be kind, give you the benefit of the doubt, assume that it is only you are too scared to kiss me properly, not that you are really so bad at it.”

James glared at him, but there was also a glimmer of amusement in the look they exchanged. They both knew this was ridiculous, but it wasn’t often Niki got the upper hand in this kind of situation, and he was damned if he wasn’t going to make the most of it. 

The trouble was though, that James would never willingly back down from a challenge. After a certain amount of shuffling and muttering he reluctantly edged closer, and having satisfied himself that Niki wasn’t going to back down either, leaned in to kiss him again.

This time they went for it. James screwed his eyes shut and kissed Niki with every ounce of passion at his disposal, only to find Niki kissing back with a lot more confidence than he’d expected. An initial push for the upper hand softened into something warmer and more experimental and the yelling and stamping of the surrounding crowd increased in volume as they proceeded to snog each other breathless.

When James finally pulled back he looked a little dazed. 

“Not bad, Lauda. Not bad at all,” he said under his breath, sounding surprised. Then he seemed to register their audience and shook his head. “But the real test here is obviously – which of us is Shelley leaving with?”

As he spoke he held out his hand to her and she took it without hesitation, throwing an apologetic if unrepentant look at Niki.

Niki conceded with grace, having expected nothing else, and gave the couple an ironic salute as they left the party arm in arm.

\--

Niki made his own escape not long after, making his excuses and returning to his room in the drivers’ hotel just after eleven. It was a warm night, and he opened the window and climbed into bed wearing just a pair of pyjama bottoms.

The loose material dragging across his crotch felt good, and lying back he idly palmed himself through the cotton, mind wandering. He tried to recall how it had felt kissing Shelley, but somehow all he could remember was James. 

The memory of James’ mouth on him sent an unexpectedly pleasant shiver through his body. The kiss seemed to have seared itself into his brain, although replaying it vividly in his mind’s eye Niki couldn’t help embellishing it slightly. In reality James had simply rested a hand at the back of Niki’s neck, but somehow this had become an image of them wrapped in each other’s arms. 

Niki realised he’d slipped his hand inside his pyjamas and was stroking himself to the memory, and made himself stop. If he got off thinking of James he’d never be able to look the man in the eye tomorrow.

With an effort of iron willpower, Niki turned onto his side and shut his eyes firmly, determined to ignore his guilty erection until it went away. 

\--

He’d been asleep for a little over four hours when Niki was woken by someone hammering on his door. He switched on the light above the bed, squinted blearily at the clock, and pushed back the covers. 

When Niki opened the door somehow he wasn’t overly surprised to find it was James, wearing the same jeans and t-shirt he’d been in earlier but having lost his shoes somewhere along the way. 

Without a word of explanation James marched in and slammed the door, took Niki by the shoulders, shoved him up against the nearest wall, and kissed him. He was clearly drunk as a lord, but as for James this was normal operating procedure by this time of night it didn’t mean much. 

For his part, Niki kissed back willingly enough, enjoying the unexpected reprise with the same philosophical approach with which he’d kissed Shelley; accepting pleasure where it was offered, and without regret when it was withdrawn. James, he thought, probably wouldn’t even remember this in the morning.

When James pulled back he stared at Niki in something like puzzlement.

“Do I even want to know?” Niki enquired.

James frowned at him. “I couldn’t stop thinking about it,” he said. “About you. I couldn’t get it out of my head. I thought I must be building it up, remembering it wrong. So I needed to check.”

“And?” Niki asked, curious.

James just glowered. “Get out of my head, Lauda. Even when I was having sex with Shelley, it was your damn face I was picturing. I was even thinking of you when I – well, you know.”

Niki stared at him, thinking that given this amount of over-sharing he needn’t have been quite so principled in his earlier self-denial, but also seeing no reason to tell James he’d been having thoughts along the same lines.

“And what exactly do you expect me to do with this information?” he asked instead, as James started pacing about restlessly.

“I’m not a damn poof.”

“I never said you were.”

“I don’t like men.”

“Perhaps that’s your problem.”

“What?”

“You don’t like men. You are a man. Your self-loathing drives you to sleep with endless women you don’t care about.”

James stared at him uncomfortably. “Shut up Niki.”

“James, it’s four in the morning. I’m too tired to deal with your existential crisis right now. Come back tomorrow.” Niki climbed back into bed and pulled the covers over his head. 

There was a pause, then a scuffling, then James climbed in behind him.

“Niki.”

“Now what?”

“It’s not just me, right? I mean, you must’ve been thinking about it too?” James asked, a little uncertainly.

Niki sighed. “Yes, I suppose so. But it was a kiss, that’s all. A good kiss, sure, but still just a kiss. Why are you getting so worked up about it?”

“Why _did_ you kiss me?”

“I didn’t,” Niki said flatly. “You kissed me. Both times.”

“You could’ve said no.”

“James, it’s late, we have qualifying in a few hours and I would like to get some rest. If you’re staying, shut up and go to sleep.” Niki reached up and switched off the light, settling down again with his back firmly turned.

James lay quietly beside him for a minute, then started fidgeting. “I can’t sleep in my jeans,” he said finally. “I’ll have to take them off.”

Niki gave a non-committal grunt that James took to mean he had no objections, so he slithered out of bed again, stripping off his jeans and then his t-shirt. He climbed back in again in nothing but a tight white pair of pants, and wriggled up against Niki’s back.

“Niki.”

“Am I going to have to gag you?” Niki groaned.

“I’m hard.”

Niki sighed. “I noticed.” James’ cock was currently pressed snugly against his buttocks, and seemed very happy to be there.

“Are you?”

“No.” Niki stared blankly over at the window, orange light from the street filtering through the thin curtains. Fuck it. “But I could be?”

He rolled over onto his back and let James kiss him once more. This time Niki reached out, and somehow now they were holding each other close and fitting together like they had in his head. Feeling his own cock rising in response he took the initiative, pushing James down into the mattress, covering him with his body and taking control.

They continued kissing in this vein until James suddenly jerked back and shook his head. “No, no this is wrong.”

For a moment Niki thought he’d changed his mind about the whole experience, but James merely tipped Niki off and promptly straddled him instead. 

“That’s better,” James grinned, sitting astride him in the wash of the streetlights. “A man needs to be on top.”

Niki snorted. “I am no less a man than you. More so, perhaps, as I am not so insecure to _need_ to be on top.”

“Shut up Niki.” James lay down again and things progressed much as before. Niki found he really didn’t object to having James on top of him, and after several minutes of rutting enthusiastically against each other, it was clear they both wanted to come.

“I think these need to come off,” James panted, tugging at Niki’s pyjama bottoms. Niki murmured agreement, and they sat up to remove their remaining clothing.

Now they were both naked, Niki gave James’ rigid cock a speculative look then surrendered to temptation and leaned over to take him into his mouth. James gave a moan of surprise, babbling obscene encouragement as Niki proceeded to suck on him.

When after a while Niki sat up again, James pouted at him. “Why’d you stop?”

“What about me? Fair’s fair.”

James looked down at his lap, and made a face. But Niki had a point. “If you tell anybody I did this, I’ll kill you.” He bent down and wrapped his lips around the head of Niki’s cock, sliding it into his mouth and licking around him.

Niki groaned. “Fuck, you’re good at that.” James had obviously been unsure about it, and massaging the man’s ego was always a sure-fire way of getting him to do something. Or continue doing it, in this case. He hadn’t been lying. 

Still, James pulled back well before there was any danger of Niki coming in his mouth, and they lay back down, pushing against each other in earnest now, both eager to get off and having lost the last of their inhibitions about it.

Niki came first, wrapping his legs around James’ thighs and arching his back as James buried his face in the angle of Niki’s neck and bit down on his shoulder to muffle his own groans. James came seconds later, slamming the headboard against the wall with one last wild thrust before blowing his load all over Niki’s stomach.

James flopped onto his back, breathing hard and entirely content to let Niki see to the cleaning up of both of them, which he did with a certain amount of grumbling, fetching handfuls of toilet paper from the bathroom and kicking James’ discarded clothes out of the way as he came back.

“You are making my room untidy.”

“Do you mean ‘thank you James, for the mind-blowing orgasm’?”

“Who says it was mind-blowing?”

James sat up indignantly, then caught Niki’s smile. “Bloody cheek.” He lay down again as Niki climbed back in beside him, watching him until Niki put the light out again, clearly assuming James was going to stay.

James thought about this as he lay there. He’d come here in something of a funk, needing to work something out of his system. He’d never expected Niki to be so open to the possibilities, nor so practical about the approach. It wasn’t fair, James thought a little sulkily. Niki didn’t appear to be having a crisis about _his_ sexuality. Why did the damn man have to be so matter-of-fact about everything?

On the other hand, James conceded it made things a lot easier. He realised he wasn’t worried that they might have fucked up their friendship, or that Niki would tell anyone what they’d done. He might be his biggest rival out on the track, but Niki was also one of the only people he completely trusted.

This train of thought lead on to another, one that James hadn’t really considered up to now. That maybe – just maybe – it might be nice to do it again. 

He rolled onto his back, staring up through the darkness at the track of a car’s headlights moving across the ceiling. Was this really a road he wanted to go down? Once could be explained away as a drunken impulse. Twice was starting to look premeditated.

It had been good though. Novel, and James liked new experiences. Certainly a lot more erotic than he’d expected. The memory of the way Niki had felt, hot and hard underneath him, made things start to stir again. 

The temptation to do something about it got the better of him in under a minute.

“Niki.”

“Mmn?”

“I’m hard.”

“Again? Jesus.” Niki had always assumed James’ reputation was exaggerated, mostly by James, but he knew the man had already had sex at least once this evening before coming here, and knowing James probably twice. 

“You know how you were banging on about being so secure in your masculinity earlier?”

“What about it?” Niki asked suspiciously, hearing both the laughter and the wheedling in James’ voice.

“Would you let me fuck you?”

Niki was quiet for a beat, considering. “Maybe.”

“That’s a yes then,” James declared.

“No it isn’t.”

“It’s a yes with conditions,” James said. “Tell me your conditions, Niki.”

Niki sighed. “One – we don’t do it now. I really would like to get some sleep tonight. And also we don’t have the things we’d need. I am not letting you take me dry,” he added sternly.

“Alright. What else?”

Niki shrugged. “Nothing else.”

“Really?” James said, surprised and pleased. “Oh, but that doesn’t help me right now, does it? What am I going to do about this?” He rubbed his stiff cock against Niki’s thigh hopefully. “I’ve still got an erection.”

“As far as I am aware you also have at least two hands.”

James sighed. “That’s cold.”

When Niki didn’t reply, he started jerking himself half-heartedly. By now Niki was blatantly pretending to be asleep, so James made the bed bounce as much as he could.

“For the love of God!” Niki sat up again, looking mussed and irate.

James held his hands up in surrender. “If you get me off, I promise I’ll go to sleep this time?” he said quickly.

Niki opened his mouth then closed it again, apparently reflecting on the possibilities. “Promise?”

“Scout’s honour.”

Niki considered the problem. The easiest route would be to jerk James off with his hand, but he was tempted by the idea of finishing what he’d started earlier and going down on him. James had clearly liked it, and had shown a reciprocal talent for it himself. 

Niki had never really thought of sex as a competitive sport before, but he found the idea that James might be better than him at something they’d both only just tried to be quite annoying. He attributed it firmly to the fact James had a bigger mouth than him, rather than entertaining the possibility he might have a smaller cock.

Consequently when Niki took James back into his mouth he put every effort into being as good as possible, thinking about what he liked himself and trying to deliver this to James. Concentrating on the practical approach also meant he didn’t have to think too closely about the fact he was currently sucking off his biggest rival, not to mention enjoying it an embarrassing amount.

James was clearly enjoying it even more, and after several minutes tapped Niki rather urgently on the shoulder, assuming he wouldn’t want him to come in his mouth any more than James himself would have.

Niki though was determined to go one better and merely nodded to indicate he understood the situation while continuing to work James’ cock with his tongue.

“Fuck.” James couldn’t hold back another second and with one hand fisted in the bedclothes and one tangled in Niki’s hair, he let go. 

Niki just managed not to choke, but in the end couldn’t bring himself to swallow either. He made a face and leaned over the side of the bed, scrabbling for the balled up toilet paper from earlier and spitting copiously into it.

“Sexy,” James laughed. “Very sexy.” In answer Niki just gave him the finger without looking round. James laughed even harder, and Niki sat up looking ruffled.

“Ugh.” He climbed out of bed and disappeared into the en-suite bathroom to wash out his mouth.

“That bad, huh?” James asked when he came back.

“Revolting,” Niki reported. “It was not so bad up to that part though,” he conceded, in the interests of fairness.

“Felt pretty good from this end, too.” James pulled him closer and kissed him, secretly relieved that Niki had rinsed his mouth. “Is there, er, anything I can do for you?” 

“There is one thing. It is a big ask,” said Niki seriously and James braced himself for whatever obscene act Niki might have in mind. 

“Go on.”

“Can you be quiet and go to sleep now?”

James huffed with laughter. “Yes, I suppose so. If you insist.”

“I do.” Niki smiled, leaned in to kiss James goodnight, then settled down with his back to him again. James promptly snuggled up behind him and slipped an arm around his waist.

Already on the verge of sleep, Niki smiled to himself. 

He should have known James would be a cuddler.

\--


End file.
